


Pepper's email

by Cesy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesy/pseuds/Cesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When "write what you know" means office politics, this is the result. With thanks to Stultiloquentia for a key line, and Vik and Staranise for beta and cheerleading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pepper wrote an email to Stark Industries. Unfortunately, someone forgot to hit “Accept all” on the tracked changes, so you can see which bits came from her in plain text, Tony’s amendments in underline, and her final corrections in  _italic underline_.

 

Subject: Stark Industries workplace rules

To: All managers

Please cascade this to your teams as relevant. We have a few reminders of expected standards in the workplace. These should go without saying, but there have been a few instances of them not being followed recently, and we need to improve our output as we get closer to the major deadline for this project.

  * We have an environmental policy to reduce our carbon emissions. We have state-of-the-art teleconferencing facilities. Please avoid business travel whenever possible.
  * We have a private jet, which is available for the use of senior executives and their clients. It’s not doing any good sitting in the hangar.
  * Any outfit involving bare shoulders or a missing shirt is not appropriate officewear. The only people allowed in the office without appropriate clothing are Avengers and SHIELD agents.
  * Ballet flats are not appropriate officewear _except on casual Fridays_.  ~~Women should always wear heels.~~
  * Please make an effort to be on time for meetings. Punctuality is polite, and reduces wasted time for the team overall. If you need to move buildings between meetings, allow time for it.
  * But remember if your manager shows up late to a meeting, that just indicates his importance and doesn’t mean you can talk back to him.
  * Also, if you need to move buildings between meetings, please ask the City Planning Commission first.
  * When chairing a meeting, finish promptly to allow your attendees to make their next meeting on time. Finishing early allows them to check email in between meetings, and improves productivity.
  * However, if the meeting is overrunning because a senior client is talking too much, be kind to him.



 

Thank you for your time.

 

Kind regards,

Pepper


	2. Musings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-ed

Pepper’s life seemed like an endless routine of meetings, some days, and she started to wish Tony would come back just to shake everything up a little. The same clients and department heads she used to have to smooth things over with after he’d offended them, were now the ones who annoyed her most. And if he’d already made all the rude comments she wanted to, the polite platitudes came a lot more easily to her tongue. He was also a lot more willing to ignore the carbon footprint and just fly places, whereas she had to be mindful of their public image and teleconference whenever possible. Still, she couldn't believe she was actually missing him at work.


End file.
